moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Lucileane
Her History She was born in Gilneas into a family of nobles. These nobles were fairly small time but still owned some land suitable for farming close to the coast. She grew up learning many skills an upper-class family would be taught at a young age (Piano, painting, the usual.) Once she was twelve she decided to start sneaking out at night to learn how to fight using a rapier. Only after a few years of starting to hide the sneaking out of the house at night for sword fighting, she peaked the interest of a local inventor and asked for her to be an apprentice. She would be allowed by her parents to learn how to be a great engineer. Once she reached the age of 16 she was allowed out on her own more often, which with that time she would walk around the main city of Gilneas exploring shops and wonders. On the day that the Worgen started invading her parents immediately closed the doors of the manor and did not let their daughter out for fear that she would be bitten. With all of their efforts aside the great windows in the foyer were smashed and Worgen crashed through after years of hiding away and Sarah’s parents going grey. She was hiding in a closet when she saw her mother torn to shreds by a Worgen. Soon a team of Worgen hunters came in and shot a Worgen just as it bit her own father. These Worgen hunters only stuck around for a while and raided the manor of half the food supply. When the hunters were done they would ask her father if he was bitten, he said yes, they shot him. Once the hunters shot her father they killed the entire staff to make sure that nobody could survive to tell what they had done. Once the hunters left Sarah came out of the closet in tears. She came to a conclusion that those were in fact, not actual Worgen hunters, but raiders taking an opportunity to steal and kill. It’s a hard time surviving in a land full of werewolves. (Though Sarah doesn’t know this, but his father survived the shot and turned into a Worgen. He is now lost in the forests of Gilneas to never be found by Sarah.) Now, Sarah knew that her father kept a pistol in his bedroom for emergencies. She went up there to find it and dug through a cabinet to come up with a pistol that only had two bullets. After surviving a few months off the remaining food not stolen by the raiders Sarah set up a temporary workplace to tinker with items in the stables out back. When she had been collecting metal items from around the manor for a week she finally found enough to smelt down and make enough parts for a special project. Using skills she learned long ago she reverse engineered the pistol and made her own using smelted down objects for gears and springs. The resulting product was a brass colored, gear covered pistol-like object. She took some old painting supplies and wooden boards to make targets to sight in her pistol. It took a few more days but she became proficient enough to take the tail off a squirrel two body lengths away. A night after she finished her food supply she was awoken by a sudden tremor. She ran outside to see what it was but was in shock, almost as shocked as when her parents were killed. The land itself was falling into the ocean! She was hastily packing things important to her. She had a full bag of useful items and mementos when the floor beneath her fell. She was in a groggy haze and felt sick for a few moments. In salty water she was trapped under some boards. There was the noise of a ship causing wake nearby when she tried to move. And then, she blacked out. She woke up on a ship full of elves, speaking a strange language. Sarah sat up but then grabbed her ribs in pain. A female one of the elves walked over to her and made her lay back down. When she awoke a second time Sarah looked around and saw that her bag of items and mementos was still intact. Sarah walked out of the medical ward and was greeted by a supposed captain of the ship. He asked her about what she saw happened and if she knew of anyone else who may still be alive. Sarah’s first thought was of her old master in engineering, she asked the captain to sail towards the shore while she looked for bodies. She was glad to see the body of her old master there, but discovered he was dead. To remember him she still wears his orange engineering goggles to this day. Another day passed and she woke up in the city of Darnassus. When she found out that many survivors had fought their way out of Gilneas she immediately went to see who was there. Not even an aunt or uncle, cousins, or grandparents. She was the last to claim the name, Lucileane. She snuck around Darnassus for a time and even stole an elf’s mythril rapier. One day Sarah snuck onto a ship headed by humans, due Stormwind. Oh how she wanted to experience the city again, so she stayed in the hold while stealing from the crew while they weren’t looking. Before departing she scratched her initials onto the bottom of a table in the crew’s quarters. She lurked the alleyways of Stormwind and found it to be a much different city to Gilneas. Dwarven District was her go to place for a time. After stealing enough things she got in contact with a shady guy and ended up working for a guild headed by a great barbarian. She was able to spend money not spent by the barbarians on brothels, on parts and schematics for her favorite hobby of engineering. Not too long after joining did her guild’s assets get bought out by Selvatore Melrony and the Melrony Crime Family. It is said she is sneaking around Stormwind, waiting for a chance to get back in touch with Selvatore. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Melrony Crime Family Category:Gilneas Peerage